Fat mobian girls
by crossovertheanimatedseries
Summary: WARNING: This story contains some parts with vore, weight gain, farting, swearing, other disturbing things. If you are not a fan of that stuff I suggest you to click off right now! Its seem like a horrible day in Mobian as every single girl are becoming fat of something that is making them like this. So Amy, Rouge, Blaze and every girl have to find the person who is causing this.
1. Chapter 1

Its was a nice sunny summer afternoon as the sun shines, bird chirps and everything was perfectly fine like its was a great day to go out to the beach. At the park there was Amy, Blaze, and even Rouge as three of the girls were sitting on a bench looking at the sonic and others talking how eggman plans didn't go as planned and failed once again to take over the world. Amy however was eating a bag of chips as her belly was a bit pudgy from eating the chips she having. Rouge looks at Amy belly and thought of something good. "Hey if you keep eating those chips. You might become a fat pig." Rouge said at Amy by the looks of her pudgy belly. Blaze rolls her eyes at Rouge "What are you even talking about Amy this time Rouge." She said. "I don't even know what you-" Then Blaze's eyes caught her attention on Amy's belly. She looks at the bag of chips and take them away from Amy. "What is even in these chips?" Blaze thought to herself. "Excuse you should have ASK first before taking them Blaze." Rouge snickered at what Amy said. "Um Amy have you even seen the looks on your...stomach?" Blaze poked Amy's gut what she mean. "What do you mean Blaze? And why did you poke my belly?" "Cause those chips may sort of made your gut sort of fat." "Ok I don't even know what you mean but I got to go." Amy leaves the park where the others are at. "Look like someone didn't tell someone true." Rouge said messing with Blaze. "Oh shut up Rouge. Amy will know what I mean." Rouge then rolls her eyes around at what Blaze just said.

-o-

Later that night Blaze was walking around the streets through out the night. But she then she gets a call from her phone as it was ringing. Blaze takes her phone as it was rouge who was calling as she then enters it. Rouge was laughing like crazy as Blaze was sort of annoyed by how she was laughing at something. "What's so funny Rouge. Can't you see I'm sort of busy here." Blaze said from her phone. "You got to come see this! Amy is f**king fat!" "WHAT!?" Blaze shouted. "Your joking aren't you! Please tell me this is joke!" Rouge then sends in a photo of Amy Fat ass on the window. Blaze then looks at the photo. "Rouge I'm serious! Send in an ACTUAL photo of her!" "Ok ok fine." Rouge then sends in a actual photo of Amy who is now weighing like 950 pounds. "That how Amy looks! Tell me what she been doing?" Blaze said. "Ok you it all started off with amy looking a bit of pudgy this afternoon. And I told her something that made her THIS big. I told her about the food eating contest." "Rouge you fuckin-" "Now let me finish! And I told her that it only allow bigger women and girls in." "And why's Amy is big? We have to do something about this. I'll be at her house." Blaze then hangs up her phone and ran to Amy's place.

-o-

Blaze enters into Amy's house and was surprised seeing a lot of soda drinks, chip bags, pizza boxes, and a bunch of junk all over the floor. "Oh god look at all of this mess. Amy sure did made a pig of herself. If she keeps this up she might burst like a ballo-" Blaze sniffed the weird gas smell and gagged a bit. "Dear god what the actual fuck was that smell!" Blaze then caught her eyes on a big pink ass with panties on it. "Wait hold on? Is that..." Blaze was very confused who was that big thing but as she got really close to the ass it them farted in front of her face causing Blaze to coughed out big time. Its then turned around as it was Amy! "Oh hi Blaze." Amy said to Blaze as she was coughing like there was stink bomb in her house. "Amy is that...you?" "Yes Blaze. Its me Amy." Amy said eating another bag of chips with her mouth covered with cake mix and soda. "Now if you excuse me I must check how I weigh now." Amy then took a step on her scale to find out how much she weighs now. "You're too fat!" The scale said in a sonic voice. "Aaaw shut up!" Amy said to her scale. "Amy can I ask you a question...its just...why are you going to this contest Rouge just said?" "Well you see Blaze I look at what you mean now and so I decided to make myself really big so I can enter into this contest and become a winner!" "I see what you mean." Blaze rubs her hand on Amy's with gut. "But you could just work out the fat you have." "Sorry Blaze I don't want to. I seem pretty-oof! Hold on." Amy grunts and lets out a huge fart as it covers Blaze entire face as she gagged up a storm from Amy's fart. "Oh god that smells really bad!" Blaze wipes the gas away. "As I was saying I seem pretty big and plump with all of this fat. Now if you excuse me I have a contest to win." Amy said leaving her house but just then she gets her big ass stuck in the doorway. Amy tries to get out but holds on the doorway to get out. "Um do you want me to-" "No no! I got it!" Amy said cutting Blaze off of what she was about say. And out of nowhere Amy then farts big time as she was now out in the opening as Blaze passed out by Amy's really nasty fart. And then Amy was now heading to the big girl contest.

-o-

to be continued... 


	2. Chapter 2

After Blaze got knocked out by Amy's farting. Rouge waved her hand in front of her face trying to wake Blaze up. "Blaze? Psst Blaze!" Rouge said to Blaze still knocked out. "Hmm..." Rouge slapped Blaze in the face as she then wakes up with her right cheek stinging red as she had her hand on it. "OW! Rouge what the fuck was that for!?" Blaze snapped in front of Rouge's face. "Hey I was trying to wake you up." "Well you didn't have to slap in the face for no reason!?" "Its was the only way duh." Rouge sighed as she rubs her hand on her forehead. "Listen. You got to see this. Beside seeing all of this trash Amy made on the floor. I mean just look on TV." "What is it now Rouge." Rouge grabs the remote to Amy's TV as she flicked to the channel of the food contest where there were a lot of fatties girls and including Amy as well. Blaze sees Amy on TV. "Rouge! There's Amy!" Blaze shouted pointing at the screen. "Well looks like she on TV I see." "Come on let go! If Amy eats too much, she'll might explode like a balloon any sec now!" Blaze grabs Rouge's hand as the both of them heads to the food eating competition.

-o-

"Ladies and gentlemen! I presents to you see different fat ladies and gals from different places to stuff their bellys with a lot of food." The announcer said. "First up is the first round of the food eating competition!" Rouge and Blaze passed by different to see what is going on up there. "Do you see Amy Rouge!" Blaze shouted due to how loud the crowd is. "I see right up there!" Rouge pointed at Amy as she was getting ready to eat. The round bell dings as Amy and the other girls starts to eat their food. "Eat! Eat! Eat!' The crowd said as they were going wild man! "Oh I can't watch!" Blaze cover her eyes. "I'm keeping mine of what's going to happen." The competitors finished their food as they licked and cleaning themsleves up. "Look the first round is over! Up next the second round!"

-o-

Many rounds later there was now two competitors left. Amy and some rabbit girl that kind of looks like a adult version of Cream. Amy wasn't feeling so good but the rabbit girl on her right wasn't feeling very well. Her gut almost feel like its gonna burst any sec if she eats any more food. "Rouge tell me. What is going on cause I can't see since I'm covering my eyes!" "Well I see Amy and the other girl. And she's not feeling felt I think?" The bell dings as it was time for the final round. The food of the final round was a ultimate cookies and cream sundae! "On your march...get set...eat!" Amy and the rabbit girl starts to devour the sundae down as both of their bellies expand while they were gurgling,sloshing, groaning they're tummies were making. "Oh...god my stomach." The rabbit said. "Rouge please tell me that Amy isn't going to explode..." Rouge didn't even say a thing. As the rabbit girl was almost ready to give up. But then...she couldn't eat any more as she then passed out with a very massive gut with a lot of stomach aches. Amy however grabs the bowl of the sundae and devours it whole. As just then she then won the food eating competition. "Blaze she didn't burst like a balloon like you just said!" Blaze sighed "Oh thank god." Amy walks down with her belly cover and splatter. But things were about to change today.

-o-

The sun raises up in the sky as Blaze wakes up and gets out of bed as she remembers what happened last night. "Oh man. What a weird dream I had. I had a dream of Amy was so big as she enters into a food competition." Blaze gets a call from Rouge but it was a message. "Blaze if you're hearing this message. Amy didn't even lose a single weight and she's begging me to feed her cause she's fucking hungry for god sake! But if you did get this message, please for the love of god please help me!" Then the message from Rouge was over. "And there something I thought was dream. And...and dear god my butt feels weird" Blaze rubbing her butt as it was sort of like pear shaped. "Oh well..." Blaze then was going to the bathroom to see what was wrong with her. But she was swaying her butt as she was heading to the bathroom. Blaze steps on the scale and looks at her weight as it was 190 pounds! "What the! 190 pounds!" Blaze looks down at her gut as it wasn't big at all. "Hmm..." She then looks at her pear shape butt. "Oh god what happened to my butt!" Blaze thought to herself.

-o-

to be continued... 


	3. Chapter 3

"Dear god what did Amy do to my ass!" Blaze shouted looking at the shape of her ass. She grabs her phone dials Amy and waits for her to call back. Minutes passed by and finally got to answer her phone. "Yes..?" "Amy! What the fuck did you do to my butt! Its looks exactly like your butt expect its a bit a bigger!" "Oh yeah Blaze...well you see what did is that you somehow faithed from me letting out a fart and I sort of gave you some sort of weird looking food." "And THAT my butt became big?" "Yep" Blaze twitched her eye from that question and hangs up her phone. "I...beginning to hate...my life...right now. I guess I have to go to Amy's place and do something about-" Blaze's stomach growls in hunger. "My hunger?" her stomach continues to growl like crazy. "Yeah I need to something about my hunger right now!"

-o-

Blaze ran to Amy's place and enters inside her house. "I...It's my last one! I swear!" Blaze hears a voice and go to where she heard it and it was Amy and she is more bigger than she was the last time Blaze saw her. "Um...you know what, screw it. Amy I need something to help out my hunger!" "Well I do have this one thing." Amy check under the sink and gets out what looks like a pill. "Amy what is that?" Blaze asked Amy. "Its a pill...so go ahead and take it." Blaze takes the pill from Amy's hand and had a bad feeling about it but she then just took it. Blaze gagged "Ack! Oh god it tasted like a rock!" Amy handed Blaze a cup of water and watches her drink it down. "Ok what happened now?" Amy smiled for a moment signing something is going to happened. "Um...why are you looking at me with that fac-" Blaze stomach gurgles. "Oh god! Amy what did you do to-" Blaze groans in pain as she began to gain weight...rapidly! Her stomach, breasts and even her butt were like growing crazy like something from a movie. Blaze was almost looking like a sumo fighter. "Ugh...Amy." Blaze looks down at her gut and gasped. She looks at her hands and her butt to find out she is obese! "Oh my god! Amy what did that pill do to me!" "Well I somehow may have took a pill that looks exactly like the pill you took and became huge." "And you mean this WHOLE time..." "Yep." "...I'm beginning to hate you right now. For what you did to me that is!" "Now Blaze listen-" Blaze grabs Amy by the chest. "Listen up! You caused this to me for having that pill and now you're going to fix this!"

-o-

Blaze then just thought of something. "Remember what Rouge said?" Amy nodded. "This all started when she called you fat." "Blaze what are you saying?" "Amy I think I have a plan." Blaze gets out her and calls Rouge to come over to Amy's place. "Do you have anymore of those pills?" Amy nodded again and gives Blaze a pill she just took that made her big. "Good. Now hide!" Both Amy and Blaze hides for Rouge to come. "We need to just wait and-" Rouge then finally comes in as she was confused to where is Amy and Blaze is. "Its payback time you bitch!" Blaze whispered to herself and gets a slingshot as she shooted the pill at Rouge's mouth and watches her gulped down. Rouge was confused of what she swallowed and grabs out a glass of water and drinks it down. "Now we watch." Rouge belly then gurgles as the pill starts to do its work. Amy and Blaze watched the bat girl begin to gain weight as she became morbidly obese. "Oh god what happened to me!?" Rouge screamed. "Look like someone got fat as well..." "Blaze?" "Oh yeah Rouge you started all of this when you called Amy she might become a pig." "I was only joking around with her." Rouge suddenly had a massive gurgle in her gut as she burped at max belching out bits of food she ate in front of Blaze's face. "Ew..." Blaze wiped her face. Amy then comes out as well as she then looks at herself, Blaze and Rouge. "The three of us are now fat!" Amy out of nowhere farted. "Pardon me."

-o-

to be continued... 


	4. Chapter 4

Three of the fat girls Amy, Rouge and even Blaze were sitting with their massive guts hanging out. "Ughhhh...I'm stuffed." Amy said with her gut trying to churn all of that food inside her belly. "I don't even care if your fat or-" Rouge out of no lets out a big fart. "Oh god..." She blushed red. "Ugh...if only we can find out why we're-" Suddenly out of no where Blaze thought of something in her mind. "Amy do you have a computer?" "Well Blaze its right in that box." Amy pointed to a box "Its very old and haven't been used since-" Blaze ran to the box and looks down in it as she bends down to find that computer Amy just said. But when Blaze started to bend down, her round pear shaped ass was even more bigger than the weight she have. Both Amy and Rouge looked at Blaze's ass. "Dat ass." "Mine is bigger than that!" Amy and Rouge thought to themselves. "Guys I found it!" Blaze gets the computer out as she then sits back where she was. "Now to find out what making the people mobius fat?" Blaze checked on YouTube a website that have videos on it. "Hmm now what to find..." "Is it this one?" Amy pointed at a video. Blaze then looks at the video. "Sonic 2 XL...what da hell is that? Let's out all three of us together." "Whatever..." Rouge said as she grabs a can of soda gulps it down. Three of the girls watch the video seeing Sonic gaining weight from the onion rings. "That what was causing Amy to gain weight? It's because of this some what of fating magic food stuff?" "So that would explain how Amy got those chips from the park the other day." "If I am correct, its like a 7 stage of fat. Its like we gone from our normal weight to chubbyiness weight, the pudgy weight, the fat weight, obese, over weight and finally the immobile stage. So we all have to do guys is not eat any just like those onion rings what Sonic just had from that video we watched."

-o-

Hours passed for Blaze and the others as they're stomach gurgles in hunger for food. They tried to eat one single food but they wouldn't want to do it as they refused to the magic fattening food. "Oh I am so hungry...I need something to eat." "No Amy! You must not eat any more food." Blaze shouted. Rouge was shaking and starving at the same time as she twitches her eye like crazy. She started to sweat from all of this food talk stuff. "I CAN'T FUCKING DO IT!? I'M NOT GOING TO DIE FROM STARVTION!?" She shouted as she began to jam down every food that Amy down her throat. The food in Rouge's throat gave her a massive bulge as Amy and Blaze saw from their very eyes. "Rouge don't swallow all of that food!" Rouge then gulps down the food as it all goes down her throat. After swallowing all of that food it then sudden made Rouge even more fatter like 5X more fatter than before. "Ah that was the stuff." "Rouge...You. Fucking. Fat. BITCH!" Blaze shouted "You couldn't stop yourself from eating all of that food didn't you!?" "Well I wouldn't have done if you didn't start talking about food." "Whatever now that we don't have any food since the fat bat bitch ate it all. Looks like we have to think of something else now." "Ever heard of plan B Blaze?" "Plan...B..? What's that?" "Well you see if Plan A fails we'll just stick to Plan B." "Ok I see what you mean now Amy." "So what is the plan you fat pink hedgehog girl who trys to get Sonic to married you." Blaze punched Rouge in the gut really hard for insulting Amy. "OW! Oh my-" Rouge then belched as it shakes the whole house. "That what you get for insulting Amy, Rouge. Continue Amy." "Ok so here's what Plan B is. All we need to do is goes somewhere to work all of fat and we are back to where are normal weights are." "You mean like a Gym you say?" "Exactly Blaze! So come on let's go!" As Amy was heading out her butt then gets stucked in the doorway. "But...can one of you help me out?" Blaze walks up to Amy's fat ass and then she push on it as Amy was now in the opening as she then heads to the Gym. "Its a good thing a gym will help us work this fat off." "Yeah more like we're gonna be fucking sweaty as fuck if we tried to work the fat off." Blaze twitched her eye as she turns to Rouge. "Hey Rouge, open up." Rouge got confused as she do what Blaze just said. As then Blaze flings a fire ball at Rouge's mouth as she then gulps it down. Blaze then watches as the fire ball goes ka boom in Rouge's gut doing that one scene from The Mask expect her belly was more bigger. "Ow shit hot!" "You know how much you need to stop insulting people. But a least I'm giving you more punishment then ever."

-o-

to be continued... 


End file.
